


Memai

by mypoorfaves



Series: Shorter drabbles [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (well probably sick), Dizziness, Fainting, M/M, Passing Out, Sick Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12976593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypoorfaves/pseuds/mypoorfaves
Summary: A 400 word drabble because I love me some dizziness and collapsing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the process of moving a bunch of my tumblr fics over here. Though this one is short it did quite well so thought I'd share it here too!

Victor watches, puzzled, as Yuuri comes to a sudden stop mid-routine. He’s standing a ways away from Victor, who is currently on the ice with him to coach. Yuuri’s performance today has been a little lacklustre, if Victor is being completely honest, though he can’t place his finger on exactly why that is. Regardless of the reason, going on practicing like this will get them nowhere.

Victor makes his way over, about to suggest they call it an early day when Yuuri suddenly mumbles, “memai…” Victor has no idea what the word means, but the meaning is clear enough as Yuuri brings a hand up to his head. His body sways, his eyes roll back and his knees buckle as he collapses.

Victor makes an astonished noise as he catches Yuuri on instinct, worriedly calling his name as he cradles the limp body in his arms.

There is no response.

Victor sinks to his knees to better support Yuuri, not caring about the cold of the ice, as panic begins to sink in. Has Yuuri been sick this whole time and Victor hasn’t noticed? It would certainly explain why Yuuri’s skating hasn’t been up to par. Not that Victor is particularly happy about it.

The fevered heat Victor had been expecting upon touching Yuuri’s forehead is surprisingly not there, and Victor doesn’t know whether he should be relieved or worried at that. He chooses relieved as Yuuri’s eyes flutter open, blinking up at Victor confusedly.

“Yuuri? Yuuri, are you alright?” Victor asks, and Yuuri continues to blink at him for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

“I got dizzy. Sorry,” he says, then squeezes his eyes shut with a sharp hiss. “Itai,” he winces, and that’s a word that Victor does know.

“What hurts?”

“My head. It’s just a small headache, though. It’s not that bad,” Yuuri says, then starts to push himself up.

“How long have you been feeling like this?” Victor asks as he helps Yuuri stand. He’s still a bit unsteady, but manages to make it to his feet. “Are you sick? Because if you are, you should know that your healthー”

“I’m not sick,” Yuuri interrupts, then recoils a bit at his own rudeness. “At least, I don’t think I am. I feel alright now. It was just a dizzy spell. It’s nothing.”

Victor wants to argue that _collapsing out of nowhere_ isn’t nothing, but Yuuri is already going back to resume his routine, gliding gracefully across the ice as if nothing even happened. And since Yuuri appears to be fine, Victor supposes he can pretend that nothing did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation, from Yuuri's pov

People get random dizzy spells sometimes, right?

Right.

That’s what Yuuri keeps telling himself as he continues on with practice. He doesn’t even feel sick. He’s fine. He just… probably has low blood sugar or something. Yeah, that’s it. He didn’t eat as much at breakfast in his rush to get out the door, so now his energy must be all used up. But he can push through that. He has his stamina, after all.

Although, he has to admit he’s very lucky Victor was there when he was. If he hadn’t caught Yuuri when he fell…Yuuri doesn’t want to think about what could have happened.

He’s fainted a handful of times before. It’s not a big deal, and the same goes for now. After all, he came back around pretty quickly, with nothing more than a bit of headache and some shakiness. Now he’s back on his feet, jumping and spinning and skating just fine.

At least, he _is_ fine until a ringing starts to make its way into his ears. His vision gets a little splotchy and he stumbles through his step sequence in his attempt to stay upright. He manages to steer himself into the boards for support, jarring his headache with the speed of the impact as he clings to the rinkside wall. His limbs are trembling, his head is aching, the room is spinning. His pulse pounds in his ears and drowns out all other sounds other than that persistent ringing that only seems to grow louder with each passing second.

He thinks he hears Victor calling his name, making his way over in a worried panic. Yuuri’s eyes are squeezed shut and even if he did have his eyes open he doubts he would be able to see clearly. His head feels fuzzy. He can’t think straight. And the next thing he knows he feels himself falling.

～

Yuuri awakes, for the second time today, cradled in Victor’s arms as a headache thrums in his temples. With a wince, he cracks his eyes open to the blurry vision of Victor’s face above his own. He can’t tell if the blurriness is from him passing outーagainーor if it’s simply because he’s missing his glasses. From what Yuuri can make out on Victor’s face, though, his coach isn’t happy.

Yuuri shrinks in on himself, preparing for a scolding. He shouldn’t have insisted he was fine. He should have listened to Victor. Skating while feeling unwell, even in the slightest, is dangerous. He deserves whatever Victor is going to say.

“I’m sorry, Victor,” Yuuri says at the same time that Victor breathes out, “Yuuri, thank god you’re alright!”

“I was so worried,” Victor goes on in a rush. “I had a bad feeling when you tripped on your steps but then when you practically crashed into the boards that’s when I knew something was really wrong. I’m such an idiot and I should never have let you continue to practice after passing out like that. What coach in their right mind would?”

Yuuri blinks. He was expecting Victor to be upset with him, not at himself. He’s not used to seeing Victor like this, so anxious and unsure. Not really knowing what else to do, Yuuri reaches for one of Victor’s hands and holds it in his own in an attempt to comfort him. “I’m alright now, Victor. Really.”

There’s still a dull ache in his temples, and a trembling in his limbs that he can’t tell is from passing out or the chill of the ice. Or maybe it’s the start of a fever. But at the very least, he doesn’t feel like his consciousness is about to abandon him again.

Victor heaves a deep sigh. He doesn’t look as upset as before, and now there’s a firm resolve in his eyes. “We’re done for today. I’m taking you home to rest. Coach’s orders.”

Yuuri doesn’t argue. He makes to stand, again relying on Victor for support. Once he’s upright, his hand flies to his temple with a quiet moan. His headache is getting worse.

“Are you alright?” Victor asks upon seeing Yuuri’s pain.

“Head hurts,” he says with a wince. “Still a little dizzy too…”

“Well we can cross a concussion off the list, at least.” It takes Yuuri a moment to think of why that would be, only to realize that Victor must have caught him before his head hit the ice.

Yuuri’s cheeks flush scarlet, but he says nothing in response. Though he allows himself a small smile at the reassuring thought that Victor will always be there to catch him when he falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me smile :)

**Author's Note:**

> “Memai” is Japanese for dizzy, and “itai” means hurts, or painful or words of that nature.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
